Small Bump
by qweerlittlefish
Summary: She was a small bump, one with a huge impact. But she was his precious child. He couldn't have cared less what became of him. Song-Fic  Ed Sheeran- Small Bump


**Small Bump**

**Pretty much Ed Sheeran's song, 'Small Bump', told as if Artemis and Wally are going to have a baby. I suggest listening to it while you read.**

**I do not own Young Justice. I do not own the song, Small Bump- which belongs to Ed Sheeran. Not copyright intended.**

**Hope you enjoy,**

_You're just a Small Bump unborn, in Four months you're brought to life,  
>You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your Mother's eyes,<br>I'll hold your body in my hands be as gentle as I can, but for now you're scan of my unmade plans,  
>Small bump four months you are brought to life<em>. _And i'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
>If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you<em>

__Artemis had cried for hours in Wally's arms when she had found out. She was just a teenager, so was he. They had so much potential, so much of their life ahead of them. Wally hadn't cried though. While silver tears cascaded from his spitfire's ever-changing eyes, he had pondered the possibilities.

Would the child be a boy...or a girl? What would it look like? He tried to imagine a red-haired baby, with dark-grey eyes. What would it act like? Artemis- bold, outright, free, stubborn...but kind and helpful? Or him- obnoxious, loud...but a speedster nevertheless? He had tried to come up with names for the child. He'd always wanted a little girl, that perfect little princess, Daddy's special girl.

He'd already decided that she'd go to the best school he could find. They'd buy a little cottage in Central City, and her room would be the biggest of all- Yellow, and flowery. Full of science beakers and dolls. His eyes lit up at the things that could be.

He'd looked at Artemis, after her sobs had quietened down. He got down on one knee, a smile profound on his lips. He'd said it, loud and clear, "Hey..erm..Beautiful, Will you Marry me?"

_You are my one, and only.  
>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<br>you are my one, and only.  
>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<br>And you'll be alright._

The weeks had gone by like the speed of sound. Each day they; the three of them, Artemis, Wally and the unborn child, would wake. They'd go house hunting- Wally always keeping in mind what he wanted. They'd part ways, only seeing each other again in the Cave. By the third month, their secret was out.

Artemis cried into the crook of Wally's neck- fitting like a piece of the puzzle. He'd stroked her hair, told her everything would be alright. Even though everyone was on edge.

In the worry, Artemis had insulted Wally. She'd taken off her ring, and thrown it against the wall falling to her knees, wrecked by muffled wails.

Wally just strode to her side, placed the ring back onto her finger, and rocked her in his arms. "We can't fight in front of her, you know?"

Even though the bump, that showed their child's presence was so small, it definitely made an effect. It changed the way Wally embraced the world, changed what he did, how he acted, what he said. She was his influence, his will to keep going, no matter what people called him now, no matter how disappointed his own parents were.

_You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin.  
>With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.<br>Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice.  
>And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide a small bump, in Four months you'll open your eyes.<em>

_and I'll hold you tightly, and tell you nothing but truth,  
>If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you<br>_

Wally and Artemis would go for a walk everyday in the fourth month. It was hell for a speedster, to slowly pace by some ones side, but the fact that he couldn't leave her side, the baby's side, for more than a few hours, played a key part in why he chose to tread, instead of run.

The young red-head had already decided on names for his precious girl he was sure he and Artemis were going to have. The recent ultrasound had shown a healthy child, growing at a quick-rate.

She was going to be a speedster, and Wally was elated. He would create scenarios, as he and Artemis strode through the many parks they visited, hand in hand. He could already see them doing the same thing in a few years- only with a little lady, in a red striped top, and frilly scarlet skirt. Her pearly teeth in neat rows, her green eyes the same shades as the brightest leaves, her hair down her back, in waves of fiery orange.

He could already see her, small, but full of gusto, running by his side, holding her peach hand in his own. Artemis beside him too, dragged along unwillingly.

_you are my one, and only.  
>and You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<br>you are my one, and only.  
>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<br>And you'll be alright._

By the fifth month, Artemis no longer kicked butt by Wally's side. It was too dangerous, and it had been his idea. If the Artemis would be injured, Wally would be furious. If his baby girl was touched by anyone else, even if they plucked a single hair out of her head, he'd murder them.

The wedding was only days away when he blacked out.

"A blow to the head," They'd told him, but he was far from dead. Running to a recently purchased home, much unlike that of his imagination, taking both Artemis, and baby, to Las Vegas. They were wed, and Wally finally got to feel the baby kick. Artemis had cried with joy, as Wally shot out how lucky he was, to anyone who passed him by.

But only a week later...Artemis started feeling sick. Never leaving her side, Wally worried for his unborn daughter. He was too tired to imagine what she would do in this type of situation, what she'd like to play. If she'd have a talent in music...or art? The types of animals she'd like. He'd decided on a name, but was too afraid to tell his wife, because unwell as she was, he didn't want to jinx the forename.

_And You can lie with me, with your tiny feet when your half asleep, I'll leave you be.  
>Right in front of me for a couple weeks.<br>So I can keep you safe._

Every night, after hours of watching Artemis, feeding her, and talking her to sleep, he would crawl in beside her. Sometimes she'd be as hot as a blazing fire...other days like the arctic. He'd keep her warm, he'd bring her ice to keep her cold and sing to her, always trying to reach ouch to his little girl as well.

And when he was sure that Artemis was deaf to the world, he would talk to his child, chirp her undecided name. He'd already chosen she'd be a dedication to one of the only people who accepted the situation. This woman, his aunt, stayed by his side, went shopping for various baby items with Artemis. She could be relied on to help out any day. Her excitement for the child was almost as close to that of Wally's. 

_Cause you are my one, and only.  
>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<br>you are my one, and only.  
>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.<br>And you'll be alright._

After a while, Artemis got better. She and Wally would walk confidently to the cave every day, to show off how big their daughter was getting.

Wally would jump for joy when people would 'coo' and 'ahh' at the wall of skin that surrounded his child. He would use any excuse to show the infant off.

There were only 4 months left. She was in her fifth month. She was almost there. Wally would lay awake at night, just thinking of her dimples, and freckles and what she could sound like! Secretly, he would run to stores, once or twice a week, and pick out dolls and bears. He'd keep them in the small white closet in the room that both he and Artemis had dubbed 'hers'.

There was quite a collection.

_cause You were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life.  
>Maybe you we're needed up there but were still un-aware as why<em>

Wally had cried for days in Artemis' arms when he had found out. They were so young...she was so young.

Would the child have been a boy...or a girl? The doctors had told them it was female.

What would it look like? Small, blue.

What would it act like? They would never know.

Wally would never get to walk her through the gates of the best school he could find. He and Artemis would never purchase that cottage in Central. Her room in their small house, even though the biggest of all, was cold, and empty. It always would be. The toys forever stuffed in boxes or cardboard.

He'd looked at Artemis, after her sobs had quietened down. However, his tears forever remained.

The turn up was small, and on the little stone grave, her name was shown to all.

_Iris West_

_The Sweetest Daughter to fall._

_Keep on running to us._

_Always in our hearts..._

No one ever took the place of his daughter. He had children, later on in life. But his perfect girl was kept a secret, for she was his one and only. She had been his dream. Wally swore that the agonising tears would never leave his eyes.

And in truth, they never really did.

**This was so random, and so rushed. I might re-do it later.**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**Qlf**


End file.
